


BTS smut and fluff one shots

by acidbaby



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Dom Park Jimin (BTS), Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Smut, Sub Harry, Sub Kim Namjoon | RM, Switch Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Switch Kim Taehyung | V, Switch Min Yoongi | Suga, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidbaby/pseuds/acidbaby
Summary: Just a lil thing I made to shove all my happy nice feelings in :>
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Kudos: 12





	1. Sope - Wanna hear my mixtape?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy sope day!!!

Yoongi stares at the thumb drive that's in his hand as he starts to bite his lip. Inside the thumb drive was a copy of his mixtape. However, it's not just filled with sick beats and bops, there's also a love confession in it and he's gonna give it to someone. 

That someone is Jung Hoseok. 

To Yoongi, Hoseok is his strength, whenever he feels tired or bummed out, Hoseok is always there to cheer him up. Hoseok is someone he can talk to about anything, be it his music or what hair colour he should get next. Hoseok is someone that's somehow so adorable and loveable yet so incredibly hot-- okay I think that's enough, basically he's so in love with Hoseok.

After standing outside of Hoseok's door for about 5 minutes or so, Yoongi finally build up the courage to knock on the door before keeping the gift in the pocket of his black hoodie. 

A few moments passed and the door has finally open. Hoseok smiled at the older male brightly, greeting him in the process. Poor Yoongi was too busy admiring his dear Seokie that he didn't hear the him greet. 

"Hyung? Did you hear me?" Hoseok asked, raising a brow.

Yoongi quickly snapped out of it, "Huh-- what? I didn't hear you" he replied, looking away from the other.

"You must be getting older huh? I said good morning" the younger male teased as he opened the gate, letting Yoongi in.

The latter then stepped inside, removing his shoes. " Not my fault that I was too busy admiring you" he teased while giving the younger a head pat.

"Ooh, am I that handsome?" He asked while walking over to this sofabed. 

He patted at the space beside him, signalling Yoongi to sit there. The older male quickly place his bag down and went to sit beside his crush.

"I'm not going to answer that"

Hoseok laughed at his hyung's answer before speaking up, "So, why did you wanna come over? Do you have something special for me?" Hoseok asked in a joking manner.

Yoongi then started to feel even more nervous than before. Did Seok knew that he was making him a mixtape? Did he told him by accident? All kinds of questions began to fill up his head. 

"Ca-Can't I visit my favourite boy?" Yoongi asked back, trying to keep his cool. 

Hoseok eyes went wide when the older male called him his favourite boy. He felt his face feel all fuzzy in a way, wait-- is he blushing? Oh god oh no. Yep. He's flustered now. 

He ran his hand through his soft brown hair before trying to speak up, "am-- am.. wait um.." he stuttered out. Hoseok cleared his throat and tried again, "I'm your favourite boy? Like, for real?" He asked properly.

Yoongi then gave his signature gummy smile whilst placing a hand on the younger's cheek. "Of course you're my favourite! What kind of question is that?" He replied.

"Seokie is so funny"

"Hyung!! Don't make fun of me!!" 

Feeling more confident, he decided maybe it's time to give the gift now. Yoongi brings his hand away from Hoseok's cheek and into the pocket of his hoodie. He grips onto the thumb drive and exhales out.

"Seok-ah? I wanna give you something.."

"Hm? What is it?"

The male then took out the gift and showed it to him. "Inside here is a mix tape that I made specifically for you. There's also something inside that I think... I think you should know." He explained, his face flushed pink now. 

Yoongi took Hoseok's hand and placed the gift on it. "If you.. if you wanna hear it, I think it's best if you hear the last track first.. It's kinda important I guess.." he trailed off, now looking away.

Hoseok look at him, his smile now turned into a pout and his brows now furrowed. "Can I hear it now then?" He asked.

Yoongi simply nodded.

With that, the younger male went into another room to grab his laptop and headphones before returning to Yoongi's side. He turned on the laptop and placed the thumb drive in. He saw the title of the folder. It read 'for you'. Hoseok turned to Yoongi to confirm with him, like just now, he simply nodded.

Hoseok plugged in the headphone and wore them before opening it and began playing the last track that Yoongi told him to play first. The title was 'confession'. Hoseok was confused but when he heard the music began to play, he listened to it carefully.

The beginning sounded soft and sweet. Yoongi's voice then came in along with his piano. Hoseok listened and realized that Yoongi, Min Yoongi, his hyung, is confessing his love for him. After so many years.

Hoseok was in shock and he really didn't know how to react. He placed his hand over his mouth and stared at the screen blankly, processing the whole thing over again. Once the song was over, he took off his headphones and look over to Yoongi who was looking down at his fingers as he fidget.

"Hyung..? You're in love with me?"

Yoongi's eyes flickered back to Hoseok for a moment before looking back at his fingers. His heart was racing so fast now, his face has never been so red before. He's so scared to the point that he's not looking at Hoseok anymore because of the fear of rejection.

"Well.. what's your thoughts on it?" He asked softly, still not looking at Hoseok. 

Suddenly, he was engulfed in a tight hug by the other male. "Hyung...why didn't you told me earlier? I love you too, y'know?" Said Hoseok. Yoongi then pushed Hoseok away and stared at him in shock.

"What? You love me too?" 

"Duh! Did you not sense the amount of times I flirted with you for the past few years?" Hoseok asked while giggling.

"Well I-- I thought you were just joking around! Like bros or something! I can't believe this at all." 

"Oh uh, so does this mean we're boyfriends now?"

"Well.. do you want to?"

Hoseok pulled him back into a hug, "Of course I want to.. I love you hyung" He replied.

Yoongi has never felt so happy before ( well beside the time he got his dog...and his piano...and the time he won the basketball match when he was younger ). Yoongi pulled away from the hug and gaze at Hoseok with eyes full of love and happiness.

"Hyung, can I kiss you on the cheek?"

"Why not on the lips?" 

"Oh! I mean, I can I was afraid that you're not into that yet.."

"Hoseokie, I always wanted to kiss you on the lips"

"Let's kiss then" With that, Hoseok cupped Yoongi's cheeks and leaned in, kissing him softly. Yoongi's lips were a bit chapped but it was still soft. A few moments passed and they pulled away. 

"Kissing you feels amazing.." Yoongi began, his hands were now on Hoseok's waist. "Do you wanna do it again?" He continued.

"What kind of question is that, hyung? Of co--" Yoongi immediately cut him off by kissing his lips. This went on for a while before they finally calm down. Yoongi placed his forehead against Hoseok as he let out a sigh.

"I love you a lot, Seokie" 

"I love you a lot too, hyung."


	2. Minjoon - Missing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I miss you a lot. I wish I could see you right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this is my current feeling

Jimin toss his phone onto his bed, feeling frustrated. He misses Namjoon so much. The past few days went bad for them. They argued and now they're distancing themselve from each other. 

A few days ago, Namjoon told Jimin that he was being too clingy with him. He told Jimin that he needed some time for himself and his friends. He doesn't wanna be around Jimin for a while and that maybe they shouldn't talk as much for now. Hearing that shattered Jimin's heart into a million pieces. The love of his life, the person who would always make him smile and feel better, said that to him.

Jimin tried to understand from Namjoon's point of view, so that he wouldn't feel as sad but it isn't working. He felt like everything's his fault. He kept thinking that during all the time they hang out, Namjoon wasn't having fun. He felt that Namjoon was just faking the smile and laughter. 

Jimin has never felt so upset in his entire life before. This situation has really overwhelmed the young man. 

"Joonie.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry for everything.." He mumbled out. Jimin's now sitting on the floor, beside his bed. 

He tried so much to distract himself from the pain that's growing in his heart. He tried talking to his friends, tried dancing his feelings out, even tried writing out his feelings but.. it still lingers on.

He can't handle this alone. His eyes began to water and his shoulders were shaking as he continue to think about the things he's done to drive Namjoon away. Soon enough, he was sobbing and hiccuping. Jimin's small hands covered his face while he was doing so.

Suddenly, his phone rang. Jimin turned his head to the sound and wipe away the tears before grabbing his phone. The screen read 'Joonie'. He then took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down the hiccups. It didn't work quite well but he has to answer the phone.

He picked it up and placed it onto loud-speaker mode. "He..He..Hello?" He stuttered out. 

"Jiminie? Are you okay? You haven't been responding to my text" Namjoon asked in a worried tone

Jimin bit his lip, trying to cover up his hiccups but Namjoon heard the noise.

"Jimin..are you crying? What happened? Where are you now?" The older male continue on with the questions.

"I... I'm not crying, nothing ha- happened. I'm just having normal hi-hi-hiccups. You don't have to worry about me so much.." Jimin replied, trying his best not to cry on the phone.

The line then went quiet. 

"Hyung? Are you..still there?" He asked. 

"I'm coming over now." Namjoon replied and hanged up the call.

The younger male was in disbelief. Usually it's him who would go over to the other's house, not the other way around. 

Jimin then got up and went to the bathroom to wash his tear covered face. He turned on the tap and quickly wash his face before looking at the mirror. 

His eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. His soft pink hair was now in a mess, hair strands stinking out at the front. "I'm such a mess.." he said to himself before turning the tap off.

He took his towel and wipe the water off his face. Nothing much has change, only the tears were gone. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, swiping the strands of misplaced hair back into their usual position.

The male walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his phone before walking to the living room where he sat down on the sofa, waiting for Namjoon to appear. He didn't bother much to look better for the latter. He was too tired and too upset to do anything at the moment.

After 15 minutes have passed, the bell finally rang. Jimin slowly got up and went to the door, he checked the peephole. Yeah, it's Namjoon. He grabbed the doorknob and took a deep breath before opening the door. 

"Hi hyung!" He said while trying to smile through the sadness.

"Jimin.. you look like a mess." 

The younger simply force out a chuckle and move aside to let the other in before closing the door. "So.. what brings you here?" Jimin muttered out.

Namjoon sat down on the sofa and took off his jacket, "You brought me here. The way you talked to me on the phone.. you sounded like you just finished crying" he replied.

Jimin went over to Namjoon and sat down on the sofa next to him, without making any eye contact with him. "Well..you were mistaken, I wasn't crying" he lied. 

Namjoon turned Jimin's face gently to face him. The older male stared at the younger's eyes. It was red, puffy and it looks teary. His nose was kind of leaking as well. Seeing this made Namjoon's heart ache. 

While looking at him, Jimin's eyes started to water again, he quickly turned away rubbed his eyes, pretending that there's something in it. 

Namjoon sighed. "Jimin, I know that you cried, and I know that you almost tear up"

"..yeah so?"

"Is it because of what happened a few days ago..? About the thing I said?"

Jimin kept quiet. He didn't want to answer the question. He didn't want to make everything worse. 

Suddenly, Namjoon cupped his cheeks. The older male is now making eye contact with him. Jimin wanted to turn away, he wanted to leave right now. He then began to tear up. 

"Fuck.. I'm sorry I'll stop crying" He apologize while wiping the tears away but they can't seem to stop. He then started to ramble on.

"I, I'm sorry, I'll promise I'll stop crying. You.. you can just leave now, you don't have to deal with me. I'm just causing you more problems anyway.. you can go.." 

Namjoon then pulled him into a hug, now crying along with his lover. He felt so bad. He didn't mean for this to happen, he just needed some time to deal with his own things. He felt like such a huge dick.

Jimin hugged him back, he doesn't bother to hold back his tears anymore. He needed this so much. 

"I'm.. I'm sorry hyung, I'm such a mess and you have to deal with me. I'll stop this okay? I'll stop being such a stupid fucking crybaby. I won't bother you anymore okay? I.. I'm sorry" He continued.

Namjoon pulled away from the hug and place his hands on Jimin's cheeks. His eyes were filled with so much tears that Jimin looks blurry now. 

"I-I'm sorry Jiminie, I didn't mean to make you be like this. I'm sorry I'm so sorry for this.. I love you so much Jiminie, please don't leave me." He sobbed out.

"I won't leave you hyung.. I promise you that. I.. I just hope that you say the same.."

"Why would I leave you? You're so nice a-and loveable and you've done so much for me, I don't wanna leave you. I love you so much"

Jimin smiled through his tears and wiped Namjoon's tears away. "I'm sorry, hyung" he repeated.

Namjoon the place his forehead against Jimin and sobbed out his apology again. He loves Jimin so much, he doesn't even know why he was so harsh towards him when he told him that he needed space. 

Once that both finished crying, Jimin wiped away both of their tears and gave Namjoon a soft kiss on his forehead, causing Namjoon to blush and start to tear up again. 

"Calm down, joonie hyung" the pink haired man teased.

"Y-You can't just do that.."

Jimin giggled and gave him another kiss, this time it's on his lips. "I think I calmed down, are you?" He asked. Namjoon nodded. The both of them apologize again and talked it out. This time, Namjoon wasn't as harsh as before and Jimin didnt felt offended or felt like it was his fault. 

"I'm sorry, jiminie. I love you.. forever and always" Namjoon mumbled out, feeling shy in a way.

Jimin smiled. "I'm sorry too and.. I love you too, hyung. Forever and always"


End file.
